


Big ol' bagpipe solos

by hands_off



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2018, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hands_off/pseuds/hands_off
Summary: They're doing something important for the pack and Stiles lied to his dad, as per usual. He was going to a concert with friends. (That part isn't a lie, surprisingly).What actually happens:Derek surprises Stiles with concert tickets. And Merlin references.





	Big ol' bagpipe solos

* * *

 

“Stiles. We’re leaving.” Derek says at his shoulder and Stiles turns around. 

“You guys finish your weird eyebrow communication?” he says to Derek who is agreeing with the other werewolf as he crowds Stiles out of the diner his hand burning into Stiles’s back.

“What’s up with the wolfy attitude man?”

Derek doesn’t answer, which really isn’t much of a surprise.

What is a surprise is the concert ticket that gets shoved into his hand when they’re back in the car.

“I never would have gone to see them.”

“But you would have wanted to.” Derek says.

Stiles takes the ticket.

Derek has also splurged for a hotel room because motels are filled with too many scents and cheap cleaning for the inner wolf to relax or something (Stiles pulls this explanation from the very illuminating ‘it smells better at hotels’). He showers and gets ready for the concert which is at a club called ‘Howl at the Moon’ which he cracks at least a half dozen jokes over.

But he’s going to get the pictures and his band tee, which will make the story that much more believable to his dad.

And it feels good to have a non-werewolf related story to fully share with his dad, something that doesn’t have to be doctored and heavily edited and that makes his dad’s detective senses tingle.

What he doesn’t expect is Derek in the dimply lit background of the club as he comes down from screaming his lungs out.

“Not your style, wolfman?” he laughs as Derek’s face gets more pinched looking. “Didn’t think so. You’re more of an eighties power ballad sort of guy aren’t ya? With big ol’ bagpipe solos, right?”

“John Farnham’s not really my taste, no.” Derek smirks. 

It takes Stiles a half-second longer for his brain to register that Derek actually knew what the hell he was talking about.

“You got the reference.”

“It is a bit dated of a reference, to be fair.”

"We will be talking about this later," Stiles says, laughing. 

Derek is smiling as Stiles slips back into the crowd.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fits into a much larger thing I'm working on, but I couldn't pass sharing this because getting fannish over things- well Teen Wolf just lets me do this like a lot.
> 
> Here's the video if anyone wants to see:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LDZQGS6hoC8


End file.
